Something Worth Fighting For
by ImagineFiction27
Summary: Peter's life can't get any more better. He's a high school boy with a Stark Internship. He's Spider-Man. And the top of his class. Nothing could make his lip even more complicated. Except for his orphaned friend. Megan Blake. A girl with no past and what's beginning to look like no future. Until something comes up when Peter offers some help. (Swearing.)


Colors have meaning. To everyone their different. But most people view colors the same. When your angry enough you can say you were so angry you saw red. When you're sad you can say you're blue. Colors are everywhere. They fill the world and fill us. Colors are humanity. Colors are the world, the universe. To me colors are power. Growing up colors had powers. Powers created in a lab and injected into my blood stream. Now, I'm someone special.

* * *

The final bell rings and everyone rushes to leave the classroom. I'm still seated and people are already bumping into me hitting me with their book bags waiting for the aisle to open up.

It doesn't take long for the students to flood out of the classroom and my teacher, Miss Cauthenn, smiles at me before leaving the room probably to go talk to the principal about an interruption we had in class from our team captain.

Again.

I stand and gather my things, sliding them into my messenger bag before heading to the door. I'm about to step out when suddenly a body slams into the door frame as huffing and puffing reaches my ears. I look up to find the handsome, yet nerdy Peter Benjamin Parker smiling down at me.

"We'll it's about time. What'd you do, swing over the crowds like Spider-Man?" I ask him as I readjust my strap and lean into my side of the door frame.

"Maybe!" He chuckles and I can't help but let out a short laugh. He's cute when he thinks I don't know. He steps back and let's me out before taking to my side. "So how was class?"

I couple of students run past us headed for the bus lot but other than that the hall is empty. "It was alright Mr. Hot-shot got in to trouble again."

"Really?"

I nod my head as I glance over at him. "Yeah, oh also we got assigned a project. We have to create a family tree." I offer and I can feel my eyes sting.

Peter catches on quick. "He didn't!"

I can't look at Peter as I feel my eyes burn worse. "Yeah."

Peter steps in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Just because he's an asshole and doesn't know when to shut his mouth doesn't mean your less than any of us."

"Yeah well I definitely have less then everyone else." I snap back sharply but I quickly regret it. We've stopped in the middle of the hall chatter from the main hall flitting back towards us. With a sigh I turn and look up into his soft brown eyes. "Pete.. Peter I'm sorry he's just, he's really ticked off my last nerve and this project doesn't make it any easier. I feel so... so... alone."

Peter is still for a second before I feel him pull me forwards. I stumble into his arms and let him hold me in a warm hug. "Your not, I promise." Suddenly there's tears in my eyes and all I can do is bury my face into Peter's shirt and let them fall. I've never felt safer.

After a few minutes I feel myself begin to calm down.

My tears dry up quicker than I want them to but I pull myself together and away from Peter before wiping at my eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine, you need a friend. And I'm here." He smiles at me and I can't help to smile back. He's always the one to brighten my day. "You wanna come over?" He asks as he turns to stand at my side again.

We both begin to walk again as I answer. "Sure, not like Miss. Drake will notice." I offer as we break through the front doors of the school.

"She still on your back because of last time?" He asks and I can't help but smile.

I grin as I remember two months ago I'd snuck out of the orphanage I was dumped at and spent the night at Peter's so I could finish my science project. We step out of the building and into the warm sun light, breathing a sigh I glance at Peter. "Just a bit, but that doesn't bother me, she can screech all she wants, I'll be gone in three years any way." It's a beautiful day to walk home with Peter.

"What do you mean?" Peter's voice is hitched.

When I look over at Peter his eyes are wide with shock and he looks upset. "I'm leaving the orphanage once I turn eighteen." We take a right onto the side walk next to the main road and continue to walk.

Peter sighs and he offers me a wide smile. "Don't say stuff like that."

"What did you think?" I ask and his face crumbles a bit. "Did you think I was leaving New York?"

He nods his head as we stop at a crosswalk. "Yeah, just a bit."

I let out a laugh. "Peter how would I be able to afford to leave town, I have no money."

"You know you could always come stay with me and Aunt May, you know that she adores you." He offers with a shrug but his cheeks start to turn pink. I see something flash green out of the corner of my eye before people start shoving past Peter and I.

Once we are both on the other side we regroup and begin talking again. "So what are you gonna do for the project?"

I can't help but let out a sigh. "Miss Cauthenn says to just come up with a family and some realistic traits."

"But you don't want to."

It's a statement not a question.

"Of course I don't _want to_ but there's no way I can find out who my parents were, I can't just ask for a DNA test that scans through the entire American data base." But then again, my luck can't be that easy. "Even if I could, who's to say my parents are even legal Americans, they could have been just visiting so they could dump me here where no one could find them." I think aloud.

Suddenly I can practically feel Peter vibrating with excitement next to me. I glance over at him to see the largest smile ever. "What if I could?" He grabs my arm an suddenly his excitement is overwhelming me. "What if I could do that?!"

I have to do a double take. "What?!" I jerk my arm out of his hand sighing in relief as my emotions straighten back out.

Peter doesn't comment.

"Well I'm Mr. Starks intern which means I get to talk to most of the other Avengers. What if I asked Dr. Banner to run your blood through the system... It could work." He offers excitedly.

"What are you going to tell Dr. Banner, Hell what are you going to tell Mr. Stark if he finds out?" Ask him. "Do not take this as me saying it's okay but I'm just curious if you have actually thought out this crazy plan of yours."

"Hey! I have for one and for two if I tell him that it's for a school project he'll be fine with it." He states his chest puffed out as he skips next to me.

A small smile slips onto my face. "Fine then what if he finds out you lied?"

Peter jumps in front of me a one hundred megawatt grin jumping into his face. "But I won't be lying. Technically I'll be helping you with your biology project since you don't have the correct resources."

I can't help but roll my eyes and mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" He asks in a sing songy voice.

I simply flip him the bird as I walk into his building shaking my head as I go. He just laughs as he follows from behind.

I stop in front of the elevator and wait as Peter presses the button then steps up beside me. "So other than biology; how was school?"

The elevator dings and the doors slide open a few seconds later. "It was alright, could have been worse." It's a simple answer but it'll do. "How about you? Anything exciting happen?"

He turns around and presses the button to his floor before leaning back against the side wall. "It was pretty relaxed." He offers and I nod my head.

"Still top of your class?"

He gives me a 'stop being an ass' look.

I smile innocently at him. "I'm sorry Mister smarty pants." The elevator begins to slow to a stop as I purr out those words.

"Is Aunt May home?" I ask as the elevator opens.

"Probably not, she usually goes shopping on Wednesday."

I nod my head as we walk in together. His apartment is as clean as always, sun filtering through the curtains, a basket of laundry on the living room table. Peter heads to the kitchen and grabs two apples before tossing me one.

"So what's been keeping you busy these days?"

Peter freezes before spinning around crossing his arms over his chest and bouncing on the balls if his feet. "Oh... You know... Stuff." He offers as he leans towards the counter but he's farther away than he must realize because he falls over, quickly twisting and catching himself.

"Uh huh, stuff." I nod my head smirking at him as I close the front door behind me and drop my bag next to it.

I walk around spinning the apple in my hand. "Look, Peter, I honestly thought we'd always be honest with each other. No matter what!" I pause as I glance at him over my shoulder. "I get that this is an important secret but... You suck at keeping secrets!" I groan. Without warning, I throw my apple at Peter as fast and as hard as I can and he catches it without a problem. "So Spider-Man, how's the city been treating you?"

Peter's mouth drops open and his eyes are as large as cherries. "H-h-h... But, you? WHAT?"

I can't stop the laughter that wells up in my chest. "Come on Peter I'm not an idiot. Any time I'm over and you hear sirens you say you have to go to the bathroom and your in there for at least twenty minutes. Now either I turn you on that much or your Spider-Man."

"And here I thought I was doing good at hiding my identity." He mumbles.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I offers.

Peter glances at me and he looks a little unsure but the indecision is gone as quick as it came.

"So... why didn't you tell me from the start?"

I shrug my shoulders as I start towards the living room. "I guess I wanted to see if you'd trust me enough to tell me yourself." I turn to him.

Peter's silent for a few seconds. "If it makes you feel better I really wanted to but Mr. Stark said it would be best not to tell anyone. Ned found out, b-but that was an accident!" Peter explains as he begins to pace back and forth in the kitchen. I make my way over to him and grab his arm holding him in place.

Slowly I watch as a blue hue spreads up my hand starting at my finger tips before spreading up mine and Peter's arm. Letting my eyes slide shut; I push my aura out sending it through my arms and up his then around his shoulders, down his chests, up his head, until it engulfs his entire body. Peter seems to calm down as I open my eyes.

Peter looks up at me his eyes wide. He slowly runs his eyes up his arm, up mine, to my face where he just stares. "I'm an empathy." I offer softly as I watch his face for a reaction. "I've had these powers ever since I was born but as I've gotten older they have developed." His face remains oddly blank. "I can get them to push my choice of emotions on to others and sometimes, if I focus hard enough, I can get the energy around me to turn into things." I explain further as he continues to stare at me.

Slowly the blue begins to snake back to my hand and when I let go the blue glow dissipates. I slowly let go of him and a small bit of panic seems to set back into his expression. "So you've been hiding things too." He mumbles. He seems distracted but I guess that is to be expected.

"Naturally, I was waiting for you to come forward first." I offer shyly.

Peter shakes his head as his arms fall back down. "No, no it's fine. I just... wow you..." He seems too freaked out to even form a sentence.

I step up closer to him and raise my hand. "I can make you forget." I offer as I bring my left arm up my pointer and middle finger only a few inches from his head. "All I have to do is put you to sleep and it'll all seem like a vivid dream."

I can see it in his eyes.

He's considering it.

"No." It's a simple answer but I feel relief wash over me.

I smile at him and nod my head as I let my arm drop. "Good, wiping memories takes a lot out of me." I offer with a laugh.

"You mean you've wiped someone's memory before?"

I nod my head and I feel like I have a 'nah duh' expression on my face.

"Why?" I shake my head but he doesn't push for answers which I'm great full for. The next hour is spent on homework, studying, watching TV, and folding the laundry. By the time we're done folding the front door swings open and May walks in with grocery bags in both of her hands.

"Hey Aunt May, here let me take those." Peter offers as he grabs for the bags in her right hand.

"Hi Auntie M, do you mind if I stay over tonight?" I ask as I take the rest of the bags from her.

May looks me over with a smile. "Of course I don't mind but..." She pauses for turning to Peter. "Don't have something going on with Mr. Stark tomorrow?"

Peter looks over at us as he stacks cans of vegetables and puts them away. "Yeah I was thinking if she stayed she could come with, I'd be nice to show her around and introduce her to everyone. And I'm sure Mr. Stark will be chill about it." Peter offers but I can tell she's looking for an explanation.

"Peter wants to help me with a genetics project from school but I don't know anything about mine or who my parents are or even were so." I explain. As I say the words I feel a stabbing pain in my chest. The words seem to effect May too because a wave of grief washes over her face. "Peter thought if they could draw some blood all it would take is a simple blood test to see where I'm from."

A smile lights May's face as she turns around and start walking to Peter sniffling. "That's my Peter such a caring young boy, your parents... your parents would be so proud." Peter shies away a bit as she engulfs him in a hug. I smile as I watch on. "Of course you can stay, especially if he's helping you find out something that big."

"Thank you Auntie M."

* * *

**Feel free to comment, like, and follow. Any feedback you are willing to give would be great!**

**StoryBookGirl**


End file.
